


Bloodline

by hahabiteme



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahabiteme/pseuds/hahabiteme





	Bloodline

#改字重发  
#三角关系！源澈特  
#BGM-Ariana Grande

Summary:朴正洙深知金希澈是直男，他们之间没有任何可能性，而他和崔始源之间有着秘密关系。

01  
Because I’m trying to do the best I can  
And they can’t find something t-t to satisfy me, look  
因为我试着达到自己最好的一面  
而他们无法找到能够满足我的东西，你看

02

朴正洙因为崔始源的深入狠狠地咬住他的肩膀，崔始源并不觉得疼痛，他甚至按着朴正洙的后脑勺鼓励着他，暗自希望朴正洙的牙齿能划破他的皮肤，这样他滚烫的鲜血就能滑入朴正洙的心理。

但他知道朴正洙不会这么做，果不其然在他释放自己之前，朴正洙松开了嘴，伸出舌头舔舐自己留下的齿痕，崔始源就这样草率的结束这场拥抱。

崔始源伸手拨弄朴正洙被汗水浸湿的浏海，朴正洙歪头，闪了开来，从他的怀中起身，崔始源顺着他的动作离开朴正洙的体内，朴正洙的双腿还有一些发颤，披着毯子拖着步伐走到窗边点了一根烟。

那点小小的星火在昏暗的房内闪烁着，朴正洙眼下的青紫在此时显得异常明显，肩膀微微蜷缩着，消瘦的体态使得他的肩胛骨像薄薄的翅膀一样，随着他往嘴里送香烟的动作而隆起，崔始源抓住了他的手。

朴正洙抬头看着崔始源，崔始源在朴正洙的眼里看不到任何情绪，没有困惑、没有愤怒、没有无奈，他从朴正洙的手中拿走那根烟说道：“哥不是说戒烟了吗？”

“一时兴起。”朴正洙对他笑了一下，温柔的声音带着一点沙哑，一点疏离。

“我会帮哥抒发压力的。”崔始源在窗台上弄熄了烟，已经坑坑疤疤的窗台又多了一个伤痕。

 

崔始源抱起朴正洙，披在他身上的毯子滑落地面，他准确无误的吻上朴正洙，撬开他的牙齿探入舌头撩拨他，朴正洙喘着气，热烈的回应他。

但这不代表什么，崔始源很清楚的知道这件事。

朴正洙从一开始就跟他表明他不要感情，他只想从性爱中抒发他的压力。

——和朴正洙那份永远送不出去的爱情。

 

03  
Love me, thank you, leave me  
Put it down, then it's time to go  
Get it like you love me  
But you don't, boy, it's just for show  
Take it or leave it, you gotta take it or leave it like uh  
爱我，谢谢你，离开我吧  
放下这个晚上吧，是时候该走了  
让这个夜晚就像是你爱我那样  
但你不爱啊，男孩，一切都是逢场作戏  
接受或是离开，你必须接受或是离开

04

他们第一次发生关系是朴正洙邀请他的，或许是他停留在队长的身上的视线稍微久了些，又或者是那些他在夜晚发出的短信让队长有所察觉，朴正洙邀请了崔始源到他家作客。

一开始都只是正常的吃饭、聊聊天，朴正洙的厨艺确实进步了很多，崔始源兴致勃勃的帮忙打下手，还督促着他让他调味料放少一些。

“哥你看到希澈哥昨天那条讯息了吗？”崔始源帮忙端着菜，状似随意的问道。

朴正洙的动作停了一秒钟，如果不多加留意根本不会注意到，但崔始源看到了，他将餐盘放置餐桌上，收回的手握成拳头，指尖在掌心留下印痕。

“看到了。”朴正洙继续他的摆盘，语气平稳，崔始源没办法从他的表情中判断什么，只听见朴正洙说道：“希望这一次可以维持的久一些。”其中的真挚，崔始源毫不怀疑。

“希澈哥看起来很喜欢她。”崔始源转过身到厨房拿餐具，他不想让朴正洙发现他的异样。

“嗯。”朴正洙应了一声，尔后无话。

崔始源突然看不懂朴正洙的感情。

他爱金希澈吗？  
如果爱的话为何能这么真挚的祝福？  
如果不爱的话为何又不愿多谈？

白色和绿色组成的胶囊被装在玻璃罐里，随着崔始源拉开抽屉的动作发出滚动声，在安静的空间里难以忽视。

崔始源一转头就看到朴正洙神情淡漠的盯着他，他瞪大眼睛问道：“⋯⋯哥、你？”

“轻微的罢了。”朴正洙缓步靠近他，掌心贴着崔始源的手背把抽屉推了回去。

崔始源皱起眉头，本想说些什么，还未开口朴正洙便拉住他的衣领吻住他，朴正洙的动作称不上温柔，崔始源的嘴角被他咬出一个细小的伤痕，淌出的血液流回崔始源的口腔内，他尝到铁锈味才意识到自己流了血，崔始源被弄得不知所措，双手悬在半空中不知要在何处落下。

“哥？我⋯⋯”崔始源压住哥哥的肩膀，分开两人的唇瓣。

“嘘。”朴正洙的气息还打在他的下唇，他轻声说着：“你想帮我不是吗？”

“是⋯⋯”崔始源脸上一热，内心有什么东西蠢蠢欲动。

“那就做吧。”朴正洙的手指灵巧的解开崔始源的衬衫，微凉的指尖划过他的胸膛。“我不要你的感情，陪着我就好。”

“这样可以接受吗？始源？”

崔始源好似想抓住飘渺的幻境，握住朴正洙的手腕，反过来主动轻吻他的指尖。

那些朴正洙精心烹调的晚餐谁都没来得及动过就凉了。

隔天崔始源离开以后，朴正洙拿起抽屉里的药罐，把它放回原本的位置。

05  
Love me, love me, baby  
Are you down? Can you let me know?  
爱我，爱我，宝贝  
你很低落吗？能够让我知道吗？

06

崔始源正坐在化妆台前，待会他们就要上台了，发型师拿着喷雾替他梳理造型，他盯着镜子的一角，全然不在乎造型师的动作。

朴正洙和金希澈在待机室的角落不知道说着什么，他们并排而坐，金希澈拿着手机就像在为他展示什么一般，朴正洙看到手机荧幕开心的漾出笑容，崔始源从这个角度都看得到他的梨涡。

金希澈把手机放在朴正洙的手上，朴正洙接过手机弯起的眼满载笑意，金希澈的手穿过朴正洙的双臂之间，修长的手指在手机荧幕上滑动。

崔始源的手指紧紧扣进柔软的扶手，眼神宛如在旱季的草原上见到另一只掠食者那般凌厉。

“始、始源哥？怎么了吗？”造型师紧张的停止动作，以为自己弄疼了他。

崔始源这才笑着说自己没事。

崔始源放缓表情，眼角余光注意两位大哥哥的一举一动，铃声划破待机室的空气，他看见朴正洙的表情愣了一下，金希澈慌张的抢回自己的手机，一边往安静的地方走，一边接起电话说：“宝贝？怎么突然打来了？”

朴正洙维持着那个拿着手机的动作两三秒，接着又像没事人一样掏出自己的手机。

崔始源笑著称赞造型师的巧手，不顾她们慌张的眼神直起身来往朴正洙的方向走去。

“哥？”他试探性的开口。

朴正洙抬起头来看他，神情自若，有那么一瞬间崔始源真的以为他什么事也没有，但朴正洙迟迟不滑开锁屏的动作出卖了他。

“哥，我想找你说些事，我们到楼梯间好吗？”崔始源指着门外。

朴正洙瞄了一眼他指得方向，又看了一眼正在吵闹的其他成员还有带着温柔说着电话的金希澈，然后笑着答应他。

他们一进到楼梯间崔始源就关上通往待机室的门，朴正洙趁他不注意跳到他身上，崔始源迅速反应过来一把抱起他，他在朴正洙耳边哄着：“哥心情不好吗？说给我听好吗？”

笑声从朴正洙的嘴角溢出，他轻咬了崔始源的耳垂，接着说：“没有要做就把哥放下来。”

崔始源的手探入朴正洙的西装外套内，在他的背上游移，朴正洙像猫一样舒服地哼唧。

他突然觉得这个哥哥很残忍。

07  
Don’t want you in my bloodline, yeah  
Not tryna make you all mine, yeah  
And no need to apologize, no  
But you gon’ have to let this shit go, yeah  
不想让你流入我的血液中  
也不想试图让你成为我的  
没有必要道歉，但你得收起那些荒唐的念头

08

朴正洙戴着眼镜坐卧在崔始源的床上看台本，背紧贴着崔始源的胸膛，崔始源由后环着他，头倚在他的肩上，台本换了一页又一页，朴正洙一个不注意指尖被台本割破，小小的血珠浮出，崔始源想拉起朴正洙的手腕，朴正洙却先于他一步，自己含住冒血的指尖。

朴正洙还沉浸在工作的情绪中，崔始源的声音打断了他的思绪，他听见崔始源说：哥，我妈妈介绍了新的女孩子给我。

“那很好啊，去认识认识。”朴正洙淡然地开口，翻着台本的动作行云流水。

“⋯⋯哥不想阻止吗？”崔始源的声音里带着紧张，他知道朴正洙会怎么回答，但他还是不死心的想看朴正洙的反应。

朴正洙拿下眼镜，把摊开的台本收好，语调温柔而清冷：“哥要去接心空了，始源啊，哥先回去了。”

崔始源僵了一下，朴正洙拉开他的手臂，崔始源不敢反抗，朴正洙在他眼前慢条斯理的换上大衣，独留崔始源一人在他的公寓里。

09  
Don’t want you in my bloodline, yeah  
Just wanna have a good time, yeah  
And no need to apologize, no  
But you gon’ have to let this shit go  
不想让你融入我的血液中  
只想和你拥有一段快乐的时光  
你不需要道歉，但你得要丢掉那些荒唐的想法

10

那天后崔始源感觉到有什么变了，朴正洙依然耐心回覆他在他半夜传的讯息，依然会笑着接过他买来的粥，依然不避讳他在镜头前对他的肢体接触。

但他们不再有更进一步的发展，他曾吻过朴正洙的背脊，曾啃咬过他的锁骨，曾在他身上留下自己的气息，都恍若梦境。

崔始源明白朴正洙试图告诉他什么。

没有行程的空闲里，他找朋友打篮球、看看别人推荐的读物、关心着国际局势，心神却仍不安宁。

队友丢踯篮球的动作让他想起朴正洙线条漂亮的手臂。  
每看个几页书籍他就想拿起手机发讯息给朴正洙。  
搜寻新闻时下意识的会输入队长的名字。

他辗转几夜，醒来的时候天还未亮，他穿戴整齐跑步去健身房发泄后，带了一碗南瓜粥去拜访朴正洙。

朴正洙还没睡醒，现在的他越来越难从床铺里爬起，崔始源按下他家密码，打开门时还庆幸的呼了一口气。

蹑手蹑脚的进到朴正洙的房间，朴正洙趴在棉被堆，视线越过自己的肩瞄了他一眼，早在崔始源打开大门的声音弄醒他，朴正洙早晨容易有低血压，他沉默不语，甚至带了微微的怒气。

崔始源轻声地道了歉，朴正洙挑眉，懒懒地伸手招他过来，在崔始源靠近他的床沿时一把拉过他，崔始源跌入纯白的被铺中，恍惚感觉到朴正洙解开他的皮带，下身被湿热的口腔包覆，他闷哼一口气，忍耐着不去抓朴正洙的头。

那些白浊的液体自朴正洙的嘴角溢出，朴正洙爬上他的胸膛，吻住他，苦涩的味道在舌尖蔓延，崔始源感觉到自己的心跳停了那么一刻。

诚实的来说他的味道并不是这么好，崔始源这么想着，而朴正洙一点也不留的把他的东西还给他，崔始源抽起大哥哥床边的纸巾，把自己的东西吐了出来。

 

11  
No, we won’t be talking the next day  
I ain’t got nothin’ to say (Yeah, nah)  
I ain’t lookin’ for my one true love  
Yeah, that ship sailed away  
不，我们隔天不会有任何对话  
我没有什么话想对你说  
我也并非在寻找真命天子  
让这段感情扬帆而去吧

12  
崔始源离开了朴正洙的公寓，朴正洙没有任何挽留，还送了他一些亲手做的泡菜。

当他过了几天再次想按下密码进到朴正洙的公寓时发现密码错误，意料之中又意料之外，崔始源站在门前试着输入他其他想得到的密码。

出道日、初一位的日子日子、领养心空的日子⋯⋯

都不对。

他只剩下一次机会了。  
恍惚间他听见组合里另一个大哥哥的声音从门内响起，还夹杂着女孩轻脆的笑声，和朴正洙温和的交谈声。

他突然不想知道朴正洙的密码。

FIN.

呃⋯⋯情人节快乐？


End file.
